


Thank You

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This imagine is set in an modern day AU where you are hired by Altair to be Malik’s home health care aide. After a rocky start, the two of you are at the point you can actually tolerate each other. You have been working for him for a little over a year now~ (this will be a five part series~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

Malik had always been stubborn. 

Taking care of him for so long you knew that much. He always seemed grumpy and its not that you could blame him but it got taxing at times. Especially when you were just trying to do your job.

“Malik!” You called through the door between the two of you. “Will you open up?” All you wanted to do was help. You noticed he seemed to be having some trouble this evening with getting his shirt on right. Normally Malik wore t-shirts or polo’s he could slip on over his head but today, since he was actually going out for a business dinner, he had to wear something “formal”. 

Which meant buttons and Malik hated buttons. You knew part of it was because he only had one arm and it made the task a frustrating annoyance and the other part was that he was embarrassed. Embarrassed that he needed help doing something that, at one time, had been so simple. 

Plus it meant he needed your help and for some reason lately it was like he was skittish around you. Whenever you helped him cook and you would take the spoon from him after he tasted it, he would flinch. Whenever you sat next to him when he was working on his maps he got all flustered. Especially when you would compliment him on a job well done.

You didn’t put too much into it as you figured it was just him getting used to you as a friend (the two of you had been at odds until you stood up for yourself) and he wasn’t sure how to act. But this was getting ridiculous. When he told you to “Go away!” your foot gave an irritated tap and you kicked the door. 

“Malik Al Sayf! Open this door right now or I’m calling Altair!” You threatened, knowing the two of them had serious issues. Technically, Altair was your boss. He was the one who had hired you but Malik had only agreed to take you on as his aide when Altair had mentioned he would pay for your assistance. 

The two of them had a bit of…bad blood between them and Malik didn’t deal with Altair anymore than he had to that was for sure. So when you threatened to call him you heard the lock click and Malik finally opened the door. When you had offered to help him out with his dressing, he had immediately locked himself into his office. It was like he was afraid to let you help him. 

When he finally came out you had to suppress a giggle at his disheveled appearance. His buttons were completely done up wrong, his tie hung loose around his neck, his undershirt was hanging out and his hair was even stuck up in the back. As if he’d gotten so frustrated he had gripped the back of his head.  
Seeing your amused expression he gave a glower at you.

“If all you wanted was to laugh at me I assure you I can do without that!” He grumbled and you giggled. “I’m sorry!” You insisted putting up your hands in front of you defensively. “I’m sorry, just–let’s fix this okay?” You smiled stepping closer to him. 

He flinched again when you gently grabbed onto his shirt, undoing the buttons. “Will you tuck in your shirt please?” You asked, pointing to the white shirt he had on underneath. As he did so you moved to his desk to pull his jar of safety pins closer. When you had him all sorted you’d have to pin up his empty left sleeve so it wouldn’t get in his way. 

When you turned back he had done as you asked and you went over to start buttoning his shirt up right. When you noticed he seemed to be getting agitated you asked him,“Are you all right?” while managing to get him all the way buttoned up. 

“I’m fine.” He insisted as you began tying his tie. “I’m just…I’m not used to this.” He said watching your hands as you worked. Tilting your head curiously you looked up at him as you finished, folding his collar down around it. 

“Used to what, being friends with someone?” You asked with a smile and to your surprise he seemed to be…blushing? “No…having a woman around.” He admitted sheepishly, looking away from you as he tried to straighten his hair, patting down the mess with his hand. He was being awfully shy, so different from his serious and stoic self. 

It was cute. 

“Would you rather have a man feeling you up?” You teased and he gave you a flat look. You laughed at that and he himself even gave a small hint of a smile. “Well…I think I would rather have you. Seeing as how close we are and all.” He said sarcastically and you swatted him telling him to tuck his shirt in so you could turn and get the pins for his sleeve, a smile still on your face.

When you turned back around you went to his side to pin the hanging material into place against the stump that used to be his left arm. For some reason your hand lingered there for a moment before you pulled away. He had never told you how he lost his arm. You two weren’t that close…not yet. 

Perhaps in time that would change. 

For now, you were just happy he was actually joking. Or at least, in a better mood. Once you had finished you stood back to admire your “handiwork” and he even did a little turn around for you to which you laughed aloud, raising his hand in the end with a cock of his brow. “Well?” He asked and you gave a happy clap. 

“You look fantastic and very symmetrical if I do say so myself.” You teased and he gave a chuckle. “Ah well, this is good then, so long as I am “symmetrical”.” He said with a nod and a smile which was rare but nice to see. Going around to the other side of his desk, he pulled his jacket from the back of his chair, sliding into it as best he could before coming back over to you. 

You helped him straighten it up once he was back by you but were surprised when he leaned down closer to you, causing you to look up at him.

“You know…I have never said this to you before and I feel it is overdue,” he said his brown eyes softer than you had ever seen before, his face barely inches from yours. You felt your heart skip a beat as he leaned down and kissed your forehead. 

“Thank you.” He said softly. 

You were too surprised to even respond, your entire face flushed a bright, bright red as he made his way past you with a smile. “You can have the rest of the night off Y/N, you have earned it dealing with me as you have.” He said honestly, grabbing up his keys. 

“Just promise me you will be back in the morning, all right?” He said, turning to look at you once he reached the front door. His serious mask was back…but his eyes were still soft. Finally coming back to yourself you nodded eagerly. 

“I-I, yes! I’ll be back, scouts honor!” You insisted, crossing your fingers in pledge. You could see the smile in his eyes as he nodded. 

“Very well, I will see you tomorrow then. Have a good night.” He said before making his leave. You stood there for a moment, rewinding all of that through your head. Whether you or he had been aware of it or not, something had definitely changed between the two of you. 

Something had indeed changed. 

And it had you smiling all the way home.


End file.
